


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.2

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, collection, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.2

"Waxaan J tagay sababta Renly weydiiyay. Sokow, xitaa haddii ay tahay qurux badan, waana mid yar, iyo xitaa sawirka ugu wanaagsan ee uu noqonayaa mid macno marka aad u dheer. Waxaan doonayay inaan arko adduunka. 'waxay diyaar u ahayd wax cusub oo xiise leh. Laakiin by Todoba ah, way fiican tahay inaad dib u noqon. "Brienne eegi yaqaan si qoto dheer neefsaday. "Waa in aan idiinku Digi, inkasta. Jasiiradda waa wax qurxoon, laakiin ma aha qani. Qolka Evenfall noqon doona ku dhawaad ka wayn yahay Casterly Rock, laakiin waa weyn oo ku filan. "

Wax yar ka, wadada mar kale furmay cirka ah sida uu ku soo baxay ka kaynta dabaysha ee xeebta galbeed. Halkaas oo qalcaddii la arki karaa cad. Waxa uu ahaa wuxuu ku fadhiistay sare ee buur iska indha kaynta in bari, iyo Strait ee Tarth galbeed. On saari ruxruxo xaafadaha ku sudhaynaa in casaan iyo buluug ah oo leh shabagyada iyo bilaha cusubu dhashaan holac badidood. Marka kormeerka ku dhow, calaamadaha oo dhan ayaa xardhanaa ee talantaalli boosaska derbiga dul jooga dibadda.

Farax ee Brienne ayaa kor u kacay intii lagu jiray way socdaan, sida xasuus ah iyada carruurnimada buuxiyey muraaqooda. Waxay hadda doonayay in ay sameeyaan wax walba oo ay iyadu sameeyeen sidii ilmo. Waxay rabeen in ay fuushan ayuu mariyey ee kaynta iyo raratanimada jiqday ku ah. Waxay rabeen in ay ku maydhaa ku jira cashooyinkiinna koonfurta, quusidda iska qar iyo shiraac. Waxay rabeen in ay samayn waxyaalahan oo dhan ay iyada jecel yahay, oo inta badan ay doonaysay inay la qaybsanayso Jaime- dhan, laakiin waxaan rajaynaynaa in ay noqon doonto waqti in ka dib. Marka hore, waxay u baahan yahay inuu aabbihiis soo salaamayaan.

Waxay soo dhoweeyey gudaha albaabada by wakiilkii, nin geesinimo da'da dhexe magacaabay Rhodan Drenthe. Brienne ogaan lahaa in ay ahayd lagama yaabo in aabbihiis ka mid ah iyaga oo qaata in qofka, laakiin waxay ka argagaxay bartaan uusan Evenfall. Rhodan iyada u sheegay inuu saaka uu ka tagay in ay qaataan maalinta uu houseboat markab.

Brienne ahaa cajiib ah. Aabihii wuxuu ahaa qof aad u weyn, iyo dhif tagay Evenfall. Oo isagu wuxuu sameeyey raaxaysan marmar kulan isdabcinaaya doon yar oo ay ku qaadan jirtay kor iyo hoos Cidhiidhi ah maalmaha qoraxdu jirto, laakiin doortay maanta ee dhammaan maalmood, markay qoraal ah isaga oo ah ay soo gaareen ka hor, wuxuu ahaa yar ah in xitaa iyadu is illowsiin kara. Waxay dareemi karaa Jaime fidiyey oo iyada mooyaane, laakiin nasiib wanaag uu waxba ka muu dhihin, laakiin gaaban ah "mahadsanid" sida Rhodan bixiyaa si aan u muujiyo in qolalka ay. Brienne ayaa ii roonaaday i aqbalay, laakiin qorraxda ma dareemaan iney sida ugu kulul. Shaki qalbigiisa goolka sidii xuub baraf ah. Waxay dareemeen in ka badan iman lahaa, ee, laakiin ma ka dib. Sidaas ayay ku bakhtiyeen cabsi iyada u joogo iyo loop gacanta Jaime uu Waa sida ay raacay wakiilkii in qalcaddii la geeyo.


End file.
